Calendar Man (Arkhamverse)
Julian Gregory Day, due to his obsession with dates known as Calendar Man, is a recurring antagonist in the Batman: Arkham Series. He is a minor antagonist in both Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Origins, and a background cameo antagonist in Batman: Arkham Knight. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, who also voiced Mr. Freeze in the same series. History Death Sentence When Commissioner Loeb claims on television that Calendar Man is one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City, and that his been apprehended by the GCPD, though it is strongly suggested that Batman instead captured him. It was also strongly implied that Julian was legally insane, but his execution had been arranged on Christmas Eve by Loeb as a means to gain political power, even having Dr. Harleen Quinzel carry out a second analysis that indicated that Calendar Man was sane for the execution to be allowed. He is then seen in the Gas Chamber at Blackgate, about to be executed, but Black Mask (Joker) with the assistance of Killer Croc frees the criminal and then have Loeb in his place to be killed by the gas, even letting him push the button as it was Christmas. Calendar Man then quietly escapes Blackgate Prison, avoiding his death sentence. Cell in Arkham Asylum In the Main Cell Block of the Penitentiary, Calendar Man's cell can be found. The entire cell is covered in torn and ripped up calendar pages and when it is scanned it unlocks the Calendar Man character bio as well as solve one of Riddler's riddles: "This room is the end of days for even the most celebrated killer." It appears he escaped in the confusion. ''Arkham City'' Prior to events within Arkham City, Calendar Man claimed control over the Solomon Wayne Courthouse where he would formulate elaborate murders for specific Holidays. Whenever someone entered, he would overpower them and keep them prisoner to a Holiday when he would kill them. However Two-Face and his gang manage to infiltrate and take control of the Courthouse as their new base and imprisoned Calendar Man beneath in one of the holding cells where he kept his prisoners, sometimes talking to Batman if he arrives as well as being one the riddles. After Batman hears about his crimes on 12 separate holidays and before he returns to his cell, he manages to escape his cell and leaves a hanging, dead Two-Face thug in his place with a broken neck. It's unknown if Calender man managed to escape Arkham City before it was shut down. ''Arkham Knight'' He appears again as a brief cameo during the ending of the game after initiating The Knightfall Protocol. He can be seen briefly near Vicki Vale and other reporters as Wayne Manor erupts in flames. Quotes }} Gallery ArkhamCityCalendarManEasteregg.jpg Trivia *According to Calendar Man, he killed his victims on St. Patrick's Day by spiking their beer with snake venom. In reality, drinking venom would be harmless, as venom only affected the bloodstream. It does not affect the digestive system. *In City,if you turned the date back to December 13, 2004(the day that Arkham series that being created), and visited Calendar Man in Arkham City, he would give you a new dialogue as this date was when Rocksteady was created. His dialogue during this meeting foreshadowed the ending of Knight. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Inmates Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Rogues Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Parody/Homage Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence